twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Savannah Star/I Do, a memoir
'Disclaimer #1: Due to privacy reasons, I can't post pictures or videos from the wedding. ' 'Disclaimer #2: If you don't care, don't comment. ' 'Dedication: '''I dedicate this to all of my amazing friends (yes, including Wiki friends) and family who have supported me. I love you guys! Preamble Hey, there! Sorry for being absent from the Wiki for almost the past week; I just got married, and was on my honeymoon (in Italy, if you're curious). Now, what you're about to read is a novelization of my wedding, including the reception! Enjoy! Savannah Pierce Hunter I Do The Ceremony I stood in the dressing room of the wedding chapel, clutching my bouquet of wildflowers tightly with anticipation. “This is it, Savannah,” I told myself. I walked over to the mirror to get a full view of myself; I was clad in my wedding dress, and my dark brown hair was pinned up in a bun, held together by a double-hairband made out of diamonds. My veil reached the floor and trailed behind me. I wore a fair amount of make-up, and had two silver bracelets on each of my wrists. “Are you ready?” Dad asked, walking up beside me. “You must be nervous.” “I’m ready,” I answered eagerly, “and I’m not nervous at all, Dad.” I knew that was a lie; I ''was ''nervous, but it was the kind of anxiety you would get when you are about to go on your first date. I heard my cue, and I slid my arm in my father’s as the doors opened, beaming. We slowly made our way down the aisle as the congregation stood up. I had chosen ''I Was Glad ''as my processional music, much like that of William and Kate’s wedding. I met Nathan’s eyes, and it took all of my self-control not to go sprinting down the aisle. He looked absolutely stunned, like he had seen a goddess. The church had been wonderfully decorated; roses and tulips had been placed on the side of each of the pews, and the altar was an arch of the two flowers. When we finally made it to the altar, my father placed my hand in Nathan’s before going to his seat. I turned to face Nathan as the minister began to speak, giving Natalie (my sister and maid of honor) my bouquet before joining hands with Nathan. The priest spoke of love, God and how sacred marriage was before asking the congregation, and then us, if we had any reason why we shouldn’t be married. I half-expected Nathan’s mother to speak up, but she remained silent. Nobody spoke up. Nathan began to speak. “Savannah, I have loved you from the moment I first saw you. You have always been there for me, bringing me back when I’m lost, loving me unconditionally. I cannot imagine living in this world without you. You are the woman that I love, the woman who stands by me when I can't stand on my own. This wedding and the ring I’m about to give you are simply to show the world how much you mean to me. I love you, Savannah Hope Pierce. I always have, and I always will.” Tears fell freely from my eyes, but I didn’t care. I quickly composed myself so I could recite my vows. “When we first met, the thought of us together was crazy and impossible,” I said, my voice shaking. “I tried to hide my feelings and did so successfully yet painfully. We became closer over time and my feelings only strengthened. Then one ordinary day turned extraordinary when you confessed you had feelings for me. I told you how I felt and then you kissed me. I knew it was wrong but it felt so... right. Like we were meant to be together. You made me feel like everything was going to be all right. I couldn’t believe that someone as wonderful as you would love me back. I still can't. It has been three years since that amazing day and I feel exactly the same as I did. I love you just as much if not more. Before you, I always thought true love was just something in fairytales. I thought it would be like that until the day I died. But after we got together I was happier than I have ever been; you gave my life meaning. You filled the empty spot in my heart. I can't imagine living without you, and I won't. I love you more than I can ever tell you or show you, and will love you forever and always.” “Do you, Nathan Hunter, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning from them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her to overcome them, take Savannah Pierce to be your lawfully wedded wife?” “I do.” He received my ring from Sawyer Tyree, his best friend and best man, and placed it on my finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.” “Do you, Savannah Pierce, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, Nathan Hunter to be your lawfully wedded husband?” the priest asked me. “I do,” I vowed, and Natalie gave me Nathan’s ring. I took the ring and slid it onto his finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.” “Nathan Hunter and Savannah Pierce have now pledged themselves to one another before family and friends. They have traded their vows and given each other their rings. Now by the power vested in me by the state of Washington and by God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Nathan, you may kiss your bride.” Nathan smiled at me before pressing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I threw my arms around him, engulfing him in my love for him as the wedding march began. He slid his arms around my waist, pressing me intimately close to him. The congregation burst into applause, and moments later, my husband and I pulled apart. We faced the audience, and I burst into laughter, leaning my head on my husband’s shoulder. Arm-in-arm, we walked down the aisle together towards the reception. The Reception The reception took place in the ballroom, which was similarly decorated to the chapel. “And now for the first time as husband and wife: Nathan and Savannah Hunter!” Catherine, my sister and the DJ, announced over the microphone. Nathan and I made our way to the center as our family and friends applauded once more. I linked my arms around him and he placed his hands upon my waist as the song for our first dance, Taylor Swift’s ''Enchanted '' began to play. “Oh, Nate,” I said quietly. “Have I told you how much I love you?” “All the time, Savannah,” my husband chuckled, and kissed me. We circled around the room, lost in the moment…and each other. When it was time, I was soon dancing with my father. “I’m going to miss you,” my father told me. “Please, keep in touch with your mother and me.” “I will, I promise,” I vowed, and kissed him on the cheek. The next few hours flew by quickly as Nathan and I danced with various guests. When it was time for the dinner, we all sat down in our seats, Nathan and I by one another. “Your dad is such an amazing chef,” I said, taking a bite out of the lobster thermidor. “I’ve never had something this good.” “Just wait until you taste the wedding cake,” Mrs. Hunter interjected. I laughed and Nathan gave me a kiss just as Natalie stood up and walked over to the microphone, dinging her glass of wine with her spoon to get our attention for her speech. “Karen Sunde once wrote, ‘To love is to receive a glimpse of Heaven,’” she began, “and that very thing happened when Savannah first fell in love with Nathan. When we were young, she told me that love is the greatest form of compassion we, as humans, can offer…and she was right. And tonight, Savannah married Nathan. She is the coolest girl I know, and the best little sister. I hope you will be as happy in your marriage as I am in mine. To Nathan and Savannah Hunter.” Sawyer’s speech was next. “I’d always known how great together Nathan and Savannah would be, but I just didn’t think that either of them would admit their feelings for one another. For the longest time, they were in denial .But now, I’m glad they finally admitted their feelings and stopped being in denial. Thus, I would like to propose a toast to the bride and groom! Congratulations, you guys.” My husband kissed me on the cheek before going up to the microphone; I didn’t know he’d even written a speech. “True love. Soulmates. They both mean the same thing: two lovers are destined to be together,” Nathan began. “From the moment Savannah and I met, I knew that she was the one whom I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. According to William Shakespeare, ‘Love is not love which alters when alteration finds.’ I have known my wife for three wonderful years, and while I had often fantasized about marrying her one day, I never thought those fantasies would one day come true. So, I would like to thank everyone for coming for this special occasion. I’d also like to thank Darren for letting me marry Savannah and bringing a wonderful person into this world. And most importantly, I would like to thank my beautiful bride for putting everything together and for marrying me. I love you, Savannah, and always will.” Everyone raised their glass, and I smiled through my tears. Was it even possible to be so happy…so in love? My husband stepped down from the podium and returned to his seat. Unable to resist, I stood up, took his face in my hands and passionately kissed him. Our friends and family burst into applause just as they had when Nathan and I had been declared husband and wife. “That was a beautiful speech,” I told my husband. “Not as beautiful as you,” he countered. We kissed once more before heading back to the dinner table to our loved ones. I felt as if we were all one big family, and in a sense, we were. Tonight, I had finally become Nathan’s wife and I couldn’t be any happier. Dinner passed quickly, and when it was time for dessert, my husband and I posed for photographs as we cut our wedding cake; vanilla mixed with chocolate. “Damn, this cake is ''delish!” I mused as I stuffed a bite into his mouth. He laughed and said, “You have a little something right there. Let me get it for you.” He pressed his mouth to mine, and when we separated, he told me, “That cake ''is ''delicious, Savannah.” The guests began to get their own slices of the cake, and we kissed again. Soon enough, it was time for the bouquet toss—the last thing before the last dance. I tossed my bouquet through the air, and my best friend Catherine caught it just in time. She let out a squeal of joy and ran over to me and hugged me. “Congratulations, Savannah,” Cathy said. “You have no idea how happy I am for you.” We disengaged and she patted me on the back. “Be sure to tell me about your honeymoon,” she told me. “I will,” I promised her. ''My Heart Will Go On ''began to play, and Nathan led me to the center of the ballroom for the last dance. “I can’t believe this day is almost over,” I murmured, gazing into my husband’s eyes. “We have the rest of our lives to be together,” he said. “Forever and always.” My heart melted at his quoting of my wedding vows. I lay my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, living in the moment. Time didn’t seem to exist as we simply swayed to the music. All that existed was us and our loved ones. We were so lost in the moment that we were surprised to hear the music stop. My sister then changed the music to the sweeping, orchestral version of Angels and Airwaves’ ''The Adventure. ''“May I present to you the newlyweds!” she exclaimed. Nathan and I exited the church, showered in rice and climbed into the wedding limo. We could still hear the music from inside the church. ''Looks like Natalie wants to really make our departure epic, ''I thought to myself and rested my head on Nathan’s shoulder as the driver revved up the car. “How about that honeymoon?” he whispered in my ear. I granted him a kiss as an agreement and I knew that the next few months would be the best of my life. Category:Blog posts